Love Bite
by iwishwemake
Summary: What happens when Logan moved from Texas becuase of his secret and he meets a Latino and falls in love with him but with love there comes secrets and hiding around.How far will Logan go to keep his relationship safe? Slash? Maybe... First Story! Be nice please... READ PLEASE!3
1. Chapter 1 New

Hey, watch where you're going!" Dak said to the smaller yet intimating boy.

"S-Sorry", was all Carlos could mumble out. Carlos Garcia one of the most if not the most popular kid in their school. If you hung out with him or the 'dog pack' you were instantly one of the cool kids. His best friends Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow also made up the dog pack. It was the beginning off the day and everyone was rushing through the doors. Carlos was talking with Kendall and James about the usual, hockey, video games, guy stuff basically. He was walking to his locker happy that school started again. He loved school secretly because he liked to meet up with his friends and sometimes learn. He put is stuff in his locker and got his schedule out.

1st period- Physical Education (P.E.)  
2nd period- AP Calculus  
3rd period- AP World History  
4th period- AP Spanish  
5th period- AP Biology  
6th period- AP Health

He was happy with his schedule. He started off to walk with Kendall and James because they all had P.E. first. As they passed the main entrance, he saw stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the new kid everyone was talking about already. The kid was stunningly beautiful. His burr brunette hair styled in a faux hawk, his navy/blue plaid button-down, dark skinny jeans, and white Nike high-tops. Carlos moved up to his face which was breathtaking. His clear pale skin with those Bambi chocolate brown eyes, and his smile was out of this world and the best part is he has dimples. Carlos was standing there probably looking like an idiot. All he wanted to do right now is bend the kid over an fuck him till days on end. He was stuck in his trance until he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see James and Kendall calling him.

"Carlos!" James shouted sounding slightly irritated

"Mpmm, what?" the unfocused Latino said.

"What were you looking at" Kendall asked quite fond because Carlos haven't look at something with so much passion and lust since after her...

"Nothing, I wasn't looking at anybody" Carlos a little too fast while practically yelled out, catching a couple of passing people's attention.

James and Kendall both shared a dose-he-think-were-stupid-face and both simultaneously said "Sureee, Carlos."  
Carlos was irritated by his friend's actions and said " Fuck off guys, let's go before we're late on the first day!"  
They both agreed and all three started to walk to gym but not without Carlos looking behind his shoulder to snatch one more look of the gorgeous brunette. He really hoped that the brunette was in some of his classes.  
- Logan's POV

As I was exiting the car my mom was telling me the talk every other parents give their child when going to a new school after moving from Texas to California.  
"Logan are you listening to me!" asked Logan's mother.  
"Mpmm what, Oh yeah mom" Logan said with his voice full of boredom.  
"Sweetie you'll make new friends in time but right now Logan you have to stay low for now" "Mom your over-reacting I've been alive for some time now I'm pretty sure how to fit in with this century." Logan said. " I hope your right honey I really hope your right" she said worried and her voice full of concern.  
"Well here we are California Art Academy" she said cheerfully  
"Have fun honey but stay on guard okay?" she added  
"Yes mom" he said rather annoyed even after all this time.  
They shared their exchanges of goodbyes and love you.  
When Logan walked in he was taken back by the sheer beauty of the school. It was big and very colorful and the energy of the lobby was cheerful. It was beyond anything Logan expedited. While he was so caught in 'aweing' the school, Logan didn't realize he already had a lover. He was pulled out of his trance when vice-principal came walking up to him. "Hello, you must be Logan Mitchell" the pretty African American women said. "My name is Mrs. Wainwright." She added. "Yes that is me and nice to meet you Mrs. Wainwright" Logan said respectful.

"Let's take you to Mr. Rocque office for your schedule" "Okay!" he said rather quickly.

As they were walking through the now empty halls he couldn't help but notice how every single locker was different colors and the floors where white marble. 'How expensive is this school' is all the brunet could think about. He hates you his mom went out and spends mass amounts of money when he could be spending it on his future. He loved how much this school felt like his old one in Texas. He hated how he had to move after one stupid mistake. He missed all his friends and family but now he had to move here to California to stay unnoticed. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the vice-principal saying "Sit down here and we'll get a copy to your schedule" she said going to the back door. While he was sitting he heard some talking outside in the halls. He focused in on the conversation and tuned out all surrounding noise. He knew his mom said stay low but he couldn't help it. He was bored sitting there waiting. "Carlos, you only saw him for what one minute and you're going head over heels for him." Kendall said. "Yeah Carlos, Kendall's got a point", James said. "I don't care what you guys say he was amazingly beautiful and I hope he is in some of my class" yelled back in protest at his friends.

Logan could only feel warm inside hoping he was talking about him. When he started to look around the room he realized how many abstract paintings did the office had. Mrs. Wainwright came back with a paper in her hand and behind was a very wide white man who looked relatively rich. She handed Logan his schedule she introduce the man behind out to be the principal. We shook hands and introduce himself to me and then quickly walked away back into his office. And then Mrs. Wainwright gave me a pink sheet and it had a map of a school. She said I have to find the room myself and have a nice day. I couldn't even have time to argue with her because she practically pushed me out of the office and when the door closed behind me. I look down at the map and was dumbfounded when I saw. There where colors and arrows and no key to show me any idea where I could be. I let out a groan started searching for his 1st class. Physical Education (P.E.). He turned around and ran right into someone. He and this stranger fell to the ground. When he looked up is eyes laid upon the most beautiful man he w=has ever seen. He had jet-black hair and sure deep loving brown eyes and his skin was perfectly tanned and his muscles were rippling underneath his black skin tight shirt. Logan was so into looking at this stranger he didn't notice that the Latino was getting up to help him and saying sorry. It was then when all Logan could muster up was a simply "S-Sorry". He mentally slapped himself. He probably looked so stupid right now. The stranger already collected his things of the ground and said "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going, and are you new here?" "NO sorry it's my fault and yes is it that obvious?" "No it's that all new students get those pink maps and frankly there useless" Carlos said. "So where you going…." "Oh Logan and P.E. how about you…" "Carlos and that is James and Kendall and all of us too!" Smile on Logan's face went from ear to ear as he and this beautiful man and his friends Kendall and James all walked to gym.


	2. Chapter 2 Self Doubts

Chapter 2

As they walked to P.E. Carlos decided to ask questions to Logan to start up a conversation. "Logan..."Carlos asked rather seductively. Logan turned to face the latino "Yes Carlos" Logan cooed "Can I ask you something" Carlos blushed as he asked quit shyly. "Of course" Logan chuckled at how cute Carlos looked when he blushed. "Where did you move from and why California?" "Well my mother said she wanted to move for many reasons and I don't know really" Logan answered honestly. He really didn't know why California with all the perfectionists and all the wannabes out here. "Oh, well maybe I can show you around take you sightseeing someday?" Carlos nervously suggested. It was Logan's turn to blush. "Yeah I would like that a lot." Logan answered quickly. "Good this weekend then".

There was teasing and playful pushing and shoving some jokes here and there but majority of the time was comfortably quite between them while James and Kendall were talking about girls and hockey and who is better at singing Rachel Berry from Glee or Carly Rea Jepson.

-Carlos POV-

As we neared the door to the gym I ran to hold the door for Logan. As he walked through he was blushing like mad and he look SO cute when he blushed. As I went to go to the bleachers I remembered Logan knew no one. So I took his hand and lead him up to the top of the bleachers. His hand was so soft and warm and his hand fit so perfectly with mine.

-Logan POV-

If Carlos was trying to impress me he certainly had me because I could not stop blushing. When he went to go to the bleacher I was disappointed that he left. But as soon as my doubts started to form my doubts soon faded away when he came back for me and grabbed me by the hand and lead me to the top of the bleachers and I couldn't help but realize how strong and firm his hands were. He told me to sit next to him and they'll talk more. I practically felt my heart slam against my rib cage. I was about to sit when I remembered what my mom told me, 'Logan you have to stay low for now'. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the beauty of a man in front of him asked him if something was wrong. Logan shook his head while saying no. when he sat down next to Carlos someone came up to say hi to Carlos and Logan soon drifted off to his thoughts again. Could he tell Carlos what he is and how much trouble he would be in if The Vlods found out? Could he even trust Carlos at all? Logan had a lot of thinking to do for a while now. He and Carlos talked a couple times more and they exchanged numbers. Lucky for Logan he saw Carlos 4th, 5th, and 6th period. Logan walked back home and went to his new room and everything was already in their rightful spot in one day. As Logan walked to him room he was startled by his mom who came up from behind him.

"MOM, GOD DON'T NEED TO SCARE YOUR 16 YEAR OLD SON HALF TO DEATH YOU KNOW!" Logan yelled in annoyance at his mother.

"Sorry honey, How was your day", his mother asked like she didn't give her son a heart attack.

Logan went on to explain how his classes were and he even told her about Carlos she reminded Logan to stay low and not to bring too much attention to himself but overall was happy for her son but she couldn't think how his father would react to the news.


End file.
